We had it all figured out PREVIEW
by CenaPerezOrtonluvr10799
Summary: This is a preview for a new fanfiction series I MIGHT do IF it gets alot of reviews...


"Come on, Melina!" Karlee yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late to on our first day!" She continued. Melina was standing in front of the mirror making sure she looked perfect for her first day at Southern California High. She wore a pink graphic tee, gray jeans, and pink converse. The only makeup she had on was mascara and lip gloss. She grabbed her over-sized canvas bag and ran outside.

"Jeez!" Melina said when she got in the car, "I had to make sure I looked…." She searched her mind for the right word. "Presentable?" Karlee implied. "Exactly." Melina said fastening her seat belt

Melina sat in the car staring at her new school. It was pretty huge. She took a deep breath and looked at Karlee. She nodded once and smiled, getting out of the car. Melina met her on the other in front of the car and stuck out her arm. Karlee took it almost immediately and began walking to the front entrance of the school. There were so many students; they seemed to suffocate in the crowd. Once they were inside the building the crowd seemed to spread apart and leave a big gap in the middle of the hallway. Melina felt as if all eyes were on her and her sister. She snuck at glance at Karlee and was surprised to see her looking straight ahead, ignoring the looks, and walking tall. Melina decided to do the same. If Karlee could do it, so could she. She started looking for locker #307 which was, conveniently, next to Karlee's. She opened her lock with ease and began taking out her English and Algebra 2 book. She heard screams and 'Eeps!' around her and saw that every girl in the hallway was staring dreamily at the front entrance. She turned around just in time to see a God walk through the door. He was the most beautiful guy she had ever seen in her life. His walk (more like a stride), his body, and most importantly his eyes. Those eyes, they were the sexiest blue, grey, green eyes imaginable. He walked passed her and then stopped. Melina's heart began to skip a beat when he turned around and looked at her. He scanned her body and stopped at her eyes. They held that gaze for a moment and then Melina returned her attention to her locker. A girl with dark brown hair, a tan dress that almost came to her knees and a pair of black stiletto boots. She got her books out her locker and then turned to Melina. "Are you new?" She asked with a delicate British accent. "Yeah, I just transferred." Melina said quietly. "I'm Layla." She said closing her locker. "I'm Melina and this;" she said pointing to Karlee who waved politely "Is my sister, Karlee." "What's your first class?" Layla asked. "History with ." she said without having to look at her schedule. "Me too." Karlee said grabbing her History book and shutting her locker. "Then we all have class together!" Layla exclaimed so jittery that Melina almost jumped. "Yay!" Melina said following Layla's excitement. "You guys are going to have SOOO much fun here!" Layla practically shouted and then led the way to History.

"This is Maria, Maria's boyfriend Matt, Eve, Eve's 'guy friend' Ted, and my boyfriend Mike. Guys this is Melina and Karlee. They're new" Layla announced. They mumbled their hellos. Melina and Karlee sat next to each other and adjusted to their settings. Melina looked around for that cute guy she'd seen earlier but he wasn't there. "This is where the jocks sit, where the dorks sit, where the cheerleaders sit, where the 'different' kids sit, and where we sit. The awesome table." Layla said pointing to each table and then stopping at the 'Awesome Table'. "Filled with the coolest people you will ever meet." Eve stated. "So give me the 'Whose Who'. I need to put some names to some faces." Melina said. "Ok, well I'll give you the Most Important People 'Whose Who'. At the Jock table we have, Cody, Alex, Christian, and John. At the cheerleaders table we have, Kelly her dad owns a clothing line and a few brands Men's cologne. She's rich, beautiful and was dating the hottest guy in." Layla said then added "Next to my Mikey, of course." When Mike gave her a look. "Next is Rosa, her mother is CEO of some big company, she is currently dating Cody and she's kind of…well…" Layla searched for a word in the back of her mind. "Dumb?" Eve implied. "Eh, exactly. Last we have Maryse. She's French Canadian, the 2nd most popular girl in school, she has her own apartment." She saw him. That boy she was looking for walked into the lunch room and sat next to that John guy. "Uh, who's he?" Melina entreated nodding her head at the guy. "That's Randy Orton. Star quarter back and in an on again, off again relationship with Kelly." Maria reported. "Current relationship status?" Karlee questioned. "He is single as of the moment." Layla responded. Melina nodded and began eating her food. And when she looked at Randy, he was staring right back at her. Their eyes were locked with each other's and Melina couldn't turn away. Their was just something there… a spark maybe. Melina laughed inside her head. _**That is so cliché**_, she thought. But maybe it was true. She couldn't take her eyes off of Randy. Then he smiled. Her heart practically melted. _**If only I could just go talk to him..,**_ Melina thought. "MELINA!" she heard someone yell interrupting her mental babble. "Yes?" she said snapping out of her trance and looking up. "Let's go. We have the next class together. I'll take you their." Eve said. "Oh, uh, yeah. Ok." Melina said grabbing her tray and getting up. How long had she been staring? She threw her tray away and followed Eve out of the cafeteria. And just before she left, she snuck a glance at Randy. He was talking to Cody but in the corner of his eye, she saw him glance at the table she'd been sitting in and then at the door where she was standing. She smiled and quickly scurried out of the cafeteria.

It was Melina's last class of the day. She was a little late and she hoped she'd make it to class before the bell rang. She exchanged her History book for her Chemistry book and slammed the locker shut. She put it in her over sized purse and jolted down the hall way. She opened the door to her Chemistry class and the teacher was already teaching. "So glad you could join us. Take a seat next to Mr. Orton." Melina thought her heart was going to stop right there.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
